


Psychopaths?

by alienspronkles



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Supernatural, Supernatural/Criminal Minds
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Case Fic, F/F, Kidnapped, Kidnapped Aaron Hotchner, Kidnapped Spencer Reid, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienspronkles/pseuds/alienspronkles
Summary: Criminal Minds x Supernatural CrossoverAfter Sam and Dean get arrested while working a case, the BAU shows up. When Sam escapes using witchcraft, however, he accidentally takes Hotch and Reid with him. Now hostages, Reid and Hotch have to figure out a way to get out. And Sam has to figure out how to get his brother back.Trigger WarningAnxietyKidnapping
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss, Spencer Reid/Sam Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 127





	1. Cases

Wednesday morning 

"Hey, Babygirl," Derek said with a smirk as Garcia walked over to him. 

"Hey, Lover," Garcia said. "So, I was thinking that you and me catch a movie and then go back to my place for a bit of fun." 

"Sorry, who are you?" Derek asked. 

"Why do you hurt me?" Garcia asked before leaving, Derek smirking. 

Derek glanced over and saw Reid adding sugar to his cup of coffee. 

"Woah. Have some coffee with that sugar," Derek said with a smirk. 

"I need something to wake me up," Reid said. 

"Late night?" Derek asked. 

"Very," Reid said. 

"My man," Derek said with a smirk. 

"Not that kind of late night," Reid said awkwardly before chugging the cup of coffee in his hand and putting the foam cup in the garbage. 

"Let me guess, reading up on Quantum physics. Or, I got it, watching Star Wars and laughing at the physics mistakes," Derek said with a smirk. 

"No. I haven't been sleeping lately actually," Reid said. 

"Woah. Hey. Everything okay?" Derek asked with a concerned tone. 

"No," Reid said. "I...Don't tell anyone else, please."

"Okay," Derek said, nodding. "You got it. Just tell me what's going on."

"I've been having these really intense headaches lately," Reid said quietly. 

"Have you seen a doctor?" Derek asked. 

"Yeah but...no one can figure out what's going on with me," Reid said. 

"I'm sorry, Reid," Derek said. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No. I've tried everything it seems like. I can barely even focus sometimes. I couldn't even get through War and Peace this morning because I couldn't focus at all," Reid said. "Please don't tell anyone else. Please."

"Yeah. You got it. Promise," Derek said, nodding. 

"Thanks, Morgan," Reid said before they walked into the conference room. 

"Where are JJ and Emily?" Hotch asked before they quickly came into the room. 

"I see you two were busy," Derek said with a smirk, seeing Emily fixing her shirt. 

"Anyway," Emily said with a glare. "Let's get started."

"What Emily said," Hotch said to Garcia, who was smirking. 

"Okay. Well, two decapitated victims were found," Garcia said. "Those pictures are in your files because I don't wanna throw up the waffles I had this morning. And the police arrested the two guys who did it."

"I don't get it," Derek said. "They caught the guys. Why do they need our help?" 

"Because the guys who were caught are Sam and Dean Winchester," Garcia said, everyone frozen. 

"The same Sam and Dean Winchester who went on that killing spree and died?" Rossi asked. 

"Yeah," Garcia said. 

"They actually died multiple times before that according to the news," Reid said, rubbing his eyes. "Once was in California I think, and that was with women who had their house broken into. They were restrained and then tortured. And there was another time with a bank robbery in...Milwaukee I think it was. And that was a bizarre case in itself because someone broke in, took the bank hostage, and then Sam and Dean took over and kept the bank hostage even more and escaped later." 

"Interesting," Emily managed to say. 

"Wheels up in thirty," Hotch said.


	2. Police stations

Wednesday afternoon 

"Sam and Dean Winchester. Interesting," Derek said as they walked into the police station. 

"Guess they ran out of luck," Rossi said. "Finally." 

"Sheriff," JJ said. 

"Ah, agents. Thank you for coming," he said. 

"Glad we can help," Hotch said. 

"I'm Jennifer Jareau. Thats SSA Hotcher. That's David Rossi. Derek Morgan. Emily Prentiss. And Doctor Spencer Reid."

"Glad to meet all of you," the sheriff said. "Sam and Dean are in separate interrogation rooms. Both rooms are guarded with someone inside of it and one in the interrogation room watching them."

"Good idea. These two have a habit of disappearing so let's make sure that doesn't happen again," Hotch said. "Is there a place where we can set up?"

"Yeah. I have a conference room in the back," he said, pointing to the back room. 

"Reid? How are you doing?" Derek asked quietly and discretely as they walked into the back. 

"The plane ride was a little rough but...it was bearable," Reid said, rubbing his eyes. "Thanks for asking, Morgan." 

"Of course," Derek said. 

"We didn't get much time to review all of Sam and Dean's cases on the ride over," Hotch said. 

"From what we can understand so far, Sam and Dean Winchester were raised by their father. Their mother died in a fire. And Sam's girlfriend died twenty two years later in a fire also, which is suspicious by itself," Rossi started. 

"Maybe the father set the fire for the mother and then Sam set the fire for his girlfriend," Derek said. 

"Or maybe the father set both fires," Rossi said. 

"Enough about the fire for now," Hotch said. "We'll get back to that later. So after the fire, they left and began their life on the run."

"And they were arrested multiple times," JJ said. 

"And they died multiple times in between there," Emily said awkwardly. 

"Don't these two have an interesting life," Derek said. 

"Sam seems like the submissive one out of the two," Hotch said. "Dean seems like the dominant one, the loose canon with anger issues."

"Sheriff," JJ said, him coming over. "What have Sam and Dean been like after getting arrested?"

"Dean has been a cocky smart ass," the sheriff said, rubbing his eyes. "Hell, he's flirting with the guy keeping an eye on him. And Sam...he's been fidgety a lot actually." 

"Fidgeting can be a sign of ADHD. And it can also be a sign of anxiety. A person would rock back and forth or side to side to stimulate an otherwise under active nervous system. Anxious fidgeting occurs because the body has elevated levels of stress hormones, which are prepping your muscles for sudden exertion. It said in Sam's file that he did have anxiety issues as a kid and later as a young adult also," Reid said. "It could also be boredom because he is sitting in a room doing nothing." 

"I think we get it, Reid," Derek said, Reid nodding.


	3. Interrogation rooms

Wednesday afternoon 

"While JJ and Emily are at the morgue with the decapitated bodies, and Rossi interrogating Dean, I want Reid to go in and interrogate Sam," Hotch said, looking through the two-way mirror. 

"W-What?" Reid stuttered. 

"Hotch, is that really a good idea?" Derek asked. 

"I want to see how Sam reacts to another...submissive personality," Hotch said. "No offense." 

"Okay," Reid managed to say before taking off his bag and handing it to Derek. 

Reid left the room and went into the interrogation room, Sam looking up from the table. 

"H-Hi. My name's Doctor Spencer Reid," he said awkwardly as he walked over slightly. "I work for the Behavioral Analysis Unit for the FBI."

"Hi," Sam said tiredly. "Do you have a sharpie or something?"

"Oh. Yeah," Reid said as he pulled out a sharpie and hesitantly handed it to Sam. "What are you doing?"

"Doodling," Sam said, drawing on the table. 

"You know, that's police property actually," Reid said as he walked closer to Sam, starting to become more comfortable being around him. 

"It's sharpie, it'll come off," Sam said, drawing on the table. 

Sam looked up and saw Reid rubbing his eyes and noticed his uncomfortableness. 

"I'm not gonna hurt you," Sam said. 

"I know," Reid said. "You're restrained."

Sam looked down at his ankles, seeing them cuffed to the chair. He looked at his wrists also, seeing them handcuffed to the table. 

"Even if I wasn't restrained, I still wouldn't hurt you," Sam said. 

"I appreciate that," Reid said awkwardly. "Can you...uh...tell me why you killed those two people? The decapitated ones."

"You wouldn't believe me," Sam said. 

"Try me," Reid said. 

"Okay. Fine. They were vampires," Sam said nonchalantly, continuing to draw on the table. 

"Vampires?" Reid asked. 

"Yeah," Sam said. "We can talk about the vampires you don't believe in or we can talk about the headaches you're obviously dealing with. Your choice." 

"W-What?" Reid stuttered before Sam reached out for his arm, Reid pulling away. "How do you know about my headaches?"

"I can tell," Sam said. "Can I see your arm?"

"Um..." Reid said awkwardly. 

"I'm not gonna hurt you. Relax," Sam said, Reid hesitantly moving his arm closer to Sam. 

"Can we get back to the...the vampires?" Reid asked as Sam started drawing a weird symbol on his arm. "What are you doing?"

"This will help, with your headaches," Sam said as he continued drawing on Reid's arm. "I've been learning a few things about witchcraft. My brother makes fun of me but it's relaxing to me. It's nice actually. I have something to do other than reading, not that witchcraft doesn't need a lot of reading because research is a main part of it."

"Um...can we please get back to the vampires?" Reid asked awkwardly, Sam still holding onto his arm.


	4. Sigils

Wednesday afternoon 

"What headaches is he talking about?" Hotch asked Derek from behind the glass. 

"Reid didn't want me to tell you, or anyone," Derek said, rubbing his eyes. "But he's been dealing with headaches apparently. He told me this morning. He said he's been to multiple doctors but no one can help or figure out what's going on with him."

"We'll talk about this later," Hotch said before looking back at Sam and Reid. "Sam obviously thinks he's helping Reid by drawing that symbol on his arm. I wonder what it means." 

"I'm still wondering about the vampires," Derek said, rubbing his eyes. "Maybe these guys think that anyone they kill is a monster."

"That would explain the multiple murders," Hotch said. 

"Hey," Rossi said as he came into the room. 

"Hey. What did you get from smart ass?" Derek asked. 

"Sarcasm and flirting," Rossi said, rubbing his eyes. "Other than that, not much. He said something about the decapitated victims being vampires." 

"Sam said the same thing," Hotch said, looking at Sam and Reid in the interrogation room. 

"Maybe they were brainwashed by their father after their mother died," Rossi suggested. 

"Rossi has a point," Hotch said. "The mother dies. And then the father believes a demon or monster or something did it. And then raises his sons into believing in monsters."

"Guys, is Reid okay?" Derek asked, seeing Reid standing up tiredly and holding onto the chair. 

"Go," Hotch said, Derek immediately heading into the interrogation room. 

"Reid? You good?" Derek asked with a concerned tone, holding onto Reid's arms. 

"Yeah," Reid said tiredly, stumbling slightly. "I'm good. I'm just really tired all...all of a sudden." 

"Come on," Derek said before dragging Reid out of the interrogation room and into the room with Hotch and Rossi. 

"I'm fine, Morgan," Reid said tiredly, Derek pushing him into the chair.

"Why didn't you tell me about the headaches?" Hotch asked. 

"You all treat me like I'm the baby of the team and like I'm a little kid," Reid said tiredly. "And besides, it's my life. I can keep it to myself."

"Not when it can affect your performance in the field," Hotch said. "Understand?" 

"Yes. I understand," Reid said tiredly, looking at the sigil on his arm from Sam. 

"What is that?" Rossi asked. 

"Sam drew it," Reid said, looking at his arm. "He said this would help with the headaches I've been having. It's like he knew about them."

"What's the symbol for?" Derek asked. 

"He said it was a sigil he designed himself. A sigil is a magical symbol if you didn't already know that," Reid said, rubbing his eyes. "He also said it would..."

"Would what?" Derek asked. 

"Would make me tired," Reid said hesitantly before getting startled by the lights flickering. 

"What was that?" Derek asked. 

"He's gone. Sams gone," Rossi said, looking in the interrogation room. 

"Where are Hotch and Reid?" Derek asked as he looked around the room, only seeing himself and Rossi.


	5. Dungeons

Wednesday evening 

"Reid? Reid? Reid? Are you okay?" Hotch asked, seeing Reid waking up slowly from across from him. 

"What?" Reid asked before going to get up, stopping when he felt pressure around his wrists. 

Reid looked and saw he was chained to a wall, him looking over and giving Hotch a scared look. 

"What's going on?" Reid asked anxiously, seeing Hotch also chained to the wall across from him.

"I don't know. The lights went out and then I woke up in here. You've been out for over an hour after I woke up," Hotch said. "I think it was over an hour. It's hard to keep track of time in here." 

"I'm just...I'm really tired," Reid mumbled, trying to stay awake.

"You could have a concussion," Hotch said. 

"I don't think I do. Even though there are common symptoms between concussions and tiredness, I think it's tiredness that I'm dealing with. I don't have a headache. I'm not nauseous. But I am tired and a little disoriented, which is a sign of fatigue," Reid rambled. 

"At least you're rambling because if you weren't, I would be concerned," Hotch said. 

"Yeah. Sorry. I do it when I'm nervous too," Reid said before looking at Hotch with an anxious look. "Do you think that...that Sam and Dean Winchester took us?" 

"I think so," Hotch said, Reid's eyes watering. 

"I don't want to be victims of Sam and Dean Winchester," Reid said anxiously. 

"Reid. Relax. They're delusional. They think their victims are monsters. We just have to convince them we're not and they shouldn't hurt us."

"Shouldn't?" Reid asked.

"Shouldn't," Hotch repeated before looking around the room. "Where do you think we are?"

"A basement maybe," Reid suggested before looking at the restraints. "Hotch. Look at the cuffs. There's symbols on them."

"Can you recognize any of them?" Hotch asked as he looked at his own restraints. 

"No," Reid said. "It's different from the symbol on the floor though. I have no idea what any of these symbols are."

"Reid. Relax. We'll get out of here," Hotch said, trying to reassure him before hearing a door open. 

Reid's heart dropped when he heard the door open and then the bookshelf move, Reid and Hotch getting blinded by the light that flooded into the room. 

"Why did you take us?" Hotch asked. 

"It wasn't on purpose," Sam said before heading over to Reid, who flinched and closed his eyes when Sam grabbed his arm. 

"What are you doing?" Hotch asked, struggling against the restraints slightly. 

"Relax. I'm not gonna hurt him," Sam said, Reid hesitantly opening his eyes. "See? Look. When this sigil is gone, so are the headaches. Okay?"

Reid nodded hesitantly before Sam got up and left the dungeon, Reid sighing in relief. 

"Take a minute and catch your breath, Reid," Hotch said. 

"I plan to," Reid said anxiously, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed and taking a deep breath in. 

"He obviously believes he's helping with the headaches you've been having," Hotch said. "And I'm assuming that he wouldn't do that for another monster they hunt."

"So they think we're human," Reid said. "That's good."

"But what did he mean when he said they didn't plan to take us?" Hotch asked. 

"I don't know," Reid said.


	6. Telepathic sass

Wednesday evening 

"Dude. Telepathy? Really?" Dean asked from inside the interrogation room. 

"Shut up," Sam said, leaning against the chair in the library tiredly. "I'm in the bunker right now. I couldn't exactly get you out too."

"Well try," Dean said with a glare. 

"I have more to deal with," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. 

"Define more," Dean said with a glare. 

"The two FBI agents that teleported with me," Sam said hesitantly. 

"Damnit, Sammy," Dean said, rubbing his eyes. "Where are they now?"

"Tied up in the dungeon," Sam said. "I...I don't know what to do, Dean."

"Relax. We'll figure it out. We will," Dean said, rubbing his eyes again. "You sound exhausted."

"Yeah. After doing that teleportation spell to get out of the interrogation room and then dealing with the FBI agents who teleported with me, unconscious I might add, and then doing this telepathy spell...I'm exhausted," Sam said tiredly as he leaned back against the chair, rubbing his eyes. 

"Just relax, Sammy. Okay?" Dean said. "Just relax. You can always worry about them tomorrow."

"Yeah," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. "I will. I just need sleep, Dean. I need it." 

"So get some sleep, Sammy. Crap. Someone's coming," Dean said before the door to the interrogation room opened. "Finally some attention. I felt like I was being ignored."

"Where are they?" Derek asked with a glare. 

"Where's who?" Dean asked. 

"Our missing agents and your brother," Rossi said with a glare. "The lights went out and then they were gone."

"No clue," Dean said nonchalantly with an uninterested tone. 

"He's lying," Derek said to Rossi. 

"Am I?" Dean asked with a smirk before Derek glared at him. 

"Where. Are. They," Derek said slowly. 

"Safe I'm sure," Dean said. 

"How did your brother even get out and manage to take two FBI agents with him in less than a second?" Rossi asked. 

"Don't ask me, man, I don't know," Dean said, rolling his eyes. 

"Let's get another guard in here if he decides to pull a disappearing act too," Rossi said to Derek. 

"Does it look like I can disappear?" Dean asked, referring to the handcuffs around his wrists and ankles. "I'm handcuffed."

"So was your brother but look at that, he's gone," Rossi sassed. 

"I'm not my brother," Dean said, scoffing. 

"Would he hurt them?" Derek asked, Dean freezing and looking at him. 

"What?" Dean asked. 

"Would Sam hurt Hotch and Reid?" Derek asked. 

"No," Dean said, giving them a sad look. "Why would you think that?"

"Because you're psychopaths who hurt innocent people," Rossi said. 

"We kill monsters. Your friends, they aren't monsters. So there's no reason why Sam would hurt them," Dean said before Rossi and Derek left. 

"Let's hope he's right," Rossi said to Derek quietly as they left.


	7. Dungeons to bedrooms? Upgrades I guess

Wednesday night 

"Are you sure you're alright, Reid?" Hotch asked, Reid looking at him tiredly and shaking. "You don't look good."

"I feel miserable," Reid mumbled, trying to focus his eyes. "I'm cold. And I'm so exhausted, Hotch."

"I'm cold too. Why don't you try to get some sleep then," Hotch said. 

"I can't," Reid said. "I'm so anxious right now. Being...Being at the mercy of Sam and Dean Winchester. I can't sleep. I could barely even move when Sam came into the room." 

"Reid, they're not in here with us right now," Hotch said. "And Sam, when he came in, he didn't seem like he was going to hurt you. He looked like he wants to save you."

"From my headaches?" Reid asked, Hotch nodding. "But why does he care?"

"He seems like he's a good person," Hotch said. "Minus killing and torturing innocent people whom he believes are monsters."

Reid smiled slightly, his eyes watering before he leaned against the wall. 

"Maybe he believes you got hurt by a monster and that's why he's trying to help you," Hotch suggested. "They believe they're killing monsters and saving people so maybe he believes he's saving you."

"But it's just headaches," Reid said tiredly, completely exhausted as he tried to stay awake. 

"Reid, you know delusions are unpredictable," Hotch said. 

Reid flinched when the door unlocked, both himself and Hotch getting blinded by the light again. 

"What are you doing?" Reid asked tiredly as Sam unlocked the restraints and dragged Reid out of the room. "Where are you taking me?" 

"Reid!" Hotch yelled, struggling against the chains before the door closed. "Hey!" 

Hotch leaned against the wall before tugging at the restraints once more. He sighed and went to rub his eyes, getting stopped by the restraints. Hotch heard the door open and saw Sam coming back in the room. 

"Where's Reid?" Hotch asked before Sam went to unlock the restraints. 

"He's fine," Sam said. 

"Sam, is Dean making you do this?" Hotch asked before getting dragged out of the room. 

Hotch complied, not wanting to make a move until he knew Reid was safe. He looked around and saw what looked like maybe a storage unit. Hotch got dragged towards another room before getting shoved inside, the door locking. 

"Hotch?" Reid asked, him being on the other side of the room towards the wall. 

"Reid? Why...Why would he put us in the same room?" Hotch asked as he looked around before opening another door in the room and seeing a bathroom. "Surely he must know that keeping us separated is better." 

"Maybe he wants to keep an eye on us," Reid suggested. "It's easier to do that when we're in the same room."

"Yeah, maybe," Hotch said before noticing a bed and a couch. "Reid, sleep. You look exhausted and you sound exhausted. You can barely stand and stay awake. I'll keep watch."

"Okay," Reid said as he hesitantly climbed onto the bed, not wanting to argue with Hotch because of how exhausted he was.


	8. Waffles

Thursday morning 

"Reid," Hotch said, shaking Reid lightly to wake him up. 

"Huh?" Reid asked tiredly as he rubbed his eyes. 

Reid sat up and flinched when he remembered he was still being held hostage. 

"I'm guessing you forgot we're here," Hotch said, Reid nodding and rubbing his eyes. 

"I...I slept, Hotch," Reid said. 

"I'm glad," Hotch said, nodding. 

"I had a dream too," Reid said, rubbing his eyes again. "I was giving a lecture on...quantum physics to a room filled with tiny unicorns."

Hotch hid his smile by biting his lip slightly. 

"What time is it?" Reid asked as he looked around. 

"I don't know. But Sam brought us food," Hotch said, referring to the two plates of waffles on the table by the door. "I'm assuming it's the morning because it's breakfast." 

"At least he's not starving us," Reid said as Hotch handed him a plate. 

"Yeah," Hotch said. "I...I haven't seen Dean anywhere though. Maybe he's sending Sam in to do all of this stuff. Or maybe Sam is the one who actually cares and Dean doesn't."

"Or maybe Dean didn't escape," Reid said quietly, sighing. "Maybe that's why he needs us...for leverage to get his brother back."

"You have a point," Hotch said. "Are you doing alright? You seem better than you were yesterday."

"I'm doing better. The headaches aren't affecting me anymore," Reid said, rubbing his eyes. "And sleeping helped me relax."

"Reid," Hotch said, staring at Reid's arm. 

Reid froze and looked at his arm, seeing the sigil from before that Sam drew being gone. 

"How?" Reid asked with a confused tone as he continued eating the waffle in his hand. "It's...It's permanent marker. It doesn't just vanish. And I haven't washed it off. There's not even residue of it being there." 

"I don't know," Hotch said, rubbing his eyes. 

"Hotch?" Reid asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you...Do you think that we're gonna get out of here?" Reid asked, his eyes watering slightly. "Or that they're gonna hurt us? Honest opinion." 

"I think that we're getting out of here," Hotch said, nodding. "Sam seems to show no interest in hurting us. Unless that changes, I don't see us getting hurt. He moved us from the dungeon to this bedroom. He seems to care. And he even gave us food." 

"If the team doesn't let Dean go though, then what? Do you think that he'll hurt us then?" Reid asked, Hotch staying silent. 

"I don't know, Reid," Hotch admitted. "I can see it happening but...he seems too 'nice' to hurt us. I just don't know what could set him off." 

"I'm still worried that...if he decides that we're monsters," Reid said, rubbing his eyes. "I don't want to end up like one of his victims."

"We need to show a human side to us then. Sympathize with him. Don't resist or struggle. Have him see you as a person and as a human," Hotch said, Reid nodding.


	9. Beers for a headache

Thursday morning 

"How you doing, Sammy?" Dean asked from the jail cell he was currently in as he started at the ceiling. 

"I got some sleep," Sam said, rubbing his eyes as he sat at the kitchen table. "And I moved the two FBI agents into a bedroom."

"Why?" Dean asked. 

"Because sleeping chained to a wall sucks," Sam said. "Plus it was cold in there."

"Look at you caring," Dean said with a smirk. 

"They're human beings," Sam said. "It's not like they're monsters."

"True," Dean said. 

"How are you doing?" Sam asked. "You're always worried about me, especially now. But you're the one who's still with the police."

"I'm hanging in there," Dean said. "They moved me to a cell last night so I got a few hours of sleep. They're worried about their missing teammates though."

"They'll see them soon," Sam said. "I'm gonna have negotiate to let you go."

"Great," Dean said, rubbing his eyes. "But Sammy?" 

"What?" Sam asked. 

"You gotta play the psychopath card," Dean said. 

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked with a confused tone. 

"You gotta pretend that you're a psycho. You gotta threaten those two FBI agents you took. You have to pretend," Dean said. 

"I can't pretend," Sam said. 

"Well try," Dean said. "They won't take you seriously unless you play the psycho card. Got that?"

"Yeah. Yeah. I got it," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. "Any other tips you got?" 

"Hear me out. Take one of them out of the room and drag him into the library," Dean said. "Tie him up. Make him squirm. Make him flinch. Then call. Get his anxiety going so when you do call and they ask for proof, he'll be scared. His fear will help make your point." 

"Okay. Okay. Um...I'll grab the skinny one. He's scared of me," Sam said, nodding. 

"Great. And Sammy?"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful," Dean said. 

"Always," Sam said before breaking the telepathic connection. 

Sam rubbed his eyes before chugging the beer in front of him to help with the headache he had. 

"Okay. All I have to do is traumatize this guy," Sam said to himself, rubbing his eyes. 

Sam got up and went towards the bedroom door before opening it, seeing Hotch standing up next to the couch and Reid scrambling off of the bed. 

"What do you want?" Hotch asked. 

"Come on," Sam said before dragging Reid out of the room by his arm, which was already sore from being restrained. 

"Reid!" Hotch yelled after the door closed and locked. 

"P-Please let me go," Reid said anxiously as he squirmed against Sam's grip.


	10. The moose can act...a little too good

Thursday morning 

"Please. Please. Let me go," Reid said anxiously, struggling against the chair he was currently tied to. 

Reid looked around the room and saw he was in a library. He froze when he saw all of the books, his mind forgetting he was being held hostage. Reid's attention got drawn back to reality when he heard a thud, seeing Sam putting a duffel bag on the table. 

"What...What's that?" Reid asked anxiously before Sam pulled out a knife, Reid's heart dropping. 

Reid closed his eyes as Sam walked over to him and sat on the table. Sam grabbed the phone next to him before looking at Reid. 

"Stay quiet and listen or get gagged," Sam said coldly, holding the knife in his hand. "Your choice. Okay?" 

Reid nodded quickly before Sam smiled and called someone with Reid's phone. Reid closed his eyes and struggled against the ropes again before giving up. 

"Agent David Rossi speaking," Rossi said from over the phone, it being on speaker and on the table. 

Reid opened his eyes and looked at the phone when he heard Rossi's voice. 

"Hey," Sam said with an uninterested tone. 

"Winchester," Rossi said calmly, not sounding surprised and now trying to stall to buy time for Garcia to trace the call. "Where's the two agents who went missing when you disappeared?"

"They're with me," Sam said, staring at the knife in his hand. 

"Are they alive?" Rossi asked. 

"Yeah," Sam said, still keeping the uninterested tone as he looked at the knife in his hand. 

"Can we get proof of that?" Rossi asked. 

"Kid," Sam said, looking at the knife still. "Say something."

"Rossi," Reid said anxiously. 

"Reid? Are you and Hotch okay?" Rossi asked. 

"Hotch is in the other roo-" Reid started, his eyes watering slightly. 

"That's enough of that," Sam said, interrupting the conversation. "You got your proof." 

Reid stayed quiet, not wanting to set Sam off, especially when he had a knife in his hand. 

"I'm guessing you want something," Rossi said. "Let me guess, your brother."

"Bingo," Sam said before hearing the bunker door open, seeing Cas and Jack coming down the steps and Sam quickly ushering them to stay quiet. "Do we have a deal or not?"

Sam glared at Jack and Cas to stay quiet, them staring and completely confused. 

"Do we have a deal or not?" Sam repeated, glaring at the phone. "Or do I have to skin your friend alive, right here, right now?"

Jack flinched and stepped back away from Sam while Reid struggled against the ropes around his wrists and ankles again. 

"Okay then. Torture it is then," Sam said before getting off the table. 

"Fine! Deal," Rossi said quickly, Sam smiling. 

"Have him call me when he's released. And then I'll send you a location for where your friends will be," Sam said coldly before hanging up. 

Sam sighed and leaned against the wall, his hand over his heart. 

"What's going on?" Castiel asked before looking at Reid and then back at Sam. "We were out for a few days and we come back and you've kidnapped someone."

"Two someone's actually," Sam said, his hand still over his heart. 

"What's going on?" Jack asked. 

"Long story," Sam said, rubbing his eyes.


	11. Long stories

Thursday morning 

"Let me get this straight. You got arrested during the hunt you went on. You escaped but took two FBI agents with you. And now you're holding them hostage and using them as ransom. Did I miss anything?" Castiel sassed, glaring at Sam. 

"I teleported for the first time using witchcraft," Sam said hesitantly. 

"Oh, congratulations, Sam. I know you've been trying for a while to do that," Jack said with a smile before Castiel glared at him. "Or not congratulations. I'll...I'll stop now."

"Sam. You do realize that they've seen your faces, right?" Castiel said. 

"Yeah. And they know we're Sam and Dean Winchester," Sam said, Castiel rubbing his eyes. 

"You're giving me a headache and I'm an angel so I didn't know that was possible," Castiel said with a glare. 

"Don't blame me. It was Dean's idea to use them as ransom," Sam said. 

"Of course it was," Castiel said with a glare, rolling his eyes. 

"What's ransom mean?" Jack asked with a confused tone. 

"It's a payment demanded for the release of a prisoner," Castiel explained. "In this case though, the payment is Dean. It a trade."

"Will we be getting Dean back?" Jack asked with a concerned look. 

"Yes," Sam said before heading back into the library and seeing Reid still tied to the chair. "If his friends hold up their end of the deal, I'll hold up mine."

"What if they don't keep their word and don't release Dean?" Jack asked. 

"They will," Sam said before glaring at Reid, who stopped struggling against the restraints. "Right?"

"Yes," Reid said anxiously, nodding quickly. "They'll keep their word. They will. They will."

"You sure about that?" Sam asked.

"I'm sure," Reid said as he nodded quickly. 

"Great," Sam said. 

"What now?" Jack asked. 

"Now we just...wait," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. 

——

"Aw, sweetheart, thanks for unlocking these," Dean said with a smirk as JJ unlocked the handcuffs. 

JJ smiled back before punching Dean in the lip, him stumbling back and bumping into the wall. 

"Nice," Emily said with a smile. 

"I swear if they're hurt-" Derek started, Rossi stopping him. 

"Where's my car?" Dean asked. 

"It's outside in the back," JJ said, ushering Dean to follow. 

"Remember, no tails, no one following me," Dean said before getting handed his phone. 

"Yeah. We remembered," Rossi sassed. 

"Just making sure," Dean said to himself as they walked out the back door, seeing the impala. "Aw, Baby. I missed you."

"You named your car Baby?" JJ asked. 

"Hell yeah," Dean said before walking over and checking inside the car. 

"What are you looking for?" JJ asked. 

"Just making sure you didn't put any trackers or anything in here," Dean said before opening up the hood. "I don't trust feds."

"We don't trust or like you either so it's alright," Rossi sassed. "No hard feelings."

"Looks good," Dean said before being handed the keys, him smirking. 

"Don't make me punch you again," JJ said. 

"Alright," Dean said before quickly getting inside the car. "Don't piss off women with guns. Got it." 

"I swear if Reid and Hotch aren't returned to us, we'll find you," Derek said with a glare. 

"Trust me. I'll make sure they're back to you," Dean said with a serious tone before driving off. 

"That wasn't sarcasm or smirking or sass or anything," Derek said with a confused look on his face. "He...He genuinely cares."

"Interesting," Emily said. 

"Let's hope that we get them back in one piece," Rossi said.


	12. Back to normal?

Thursday afternoon 

"Dean," Castiel said, immediately hugging Dean when he came into the library.

"I'm okay, Cas," Dean said with a smile before Castiel pulled away from the hug and punched him in the face. "Dude! What the hell?!"

"You deserve it," Castiel said with a glare, Dean looking at Sam who was laughing. 

"I'm glad you're amused by my pain," Dean said to Sam with a glare. 

"Are you okay?" Jack asked with a smile and a concerned tone. 

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm good," Dean said with a smile, hugging Jack. 

"Are you sure?" Jack asked as he pulled away from the hug. 

"Yeah. I'm good. Trust me," Dean said with a smile before losing it. "So what now? We still have two FBI agents we're keeping hostage."

"I can teleport them back to their friends," Jack suggested. 

"You can't exactly teleport with them being awake or they'll find out about everything with monsters," Castiel said. 

"Can you disorient them?" Dean asked. "Like use some of your angel powers or something." 

"I can actually try something," Sam pitched in. "I've been working on a spell actually."

"Oh here we go," Dean said to himself, rubbing his eyes. 

"Hear me out," Sam said. "When the spell is done, it disorients them enough so that we can knock them out and Jack can teleport them. And their minds will be like...fuzzy almost so they won't remember much."

"Why can't we just knock them out and then teleport them? Why do we have to make them forget?" Jack asked. 

"Because Sam and Dean don't want the agents to remember them," Castiel said. 

"But the other agents on their team will already know," Jack said, everyone staring at him. "Cas can just put them to sleep, or Sam, or I can. And then I can teleport them."

"That'll work," Dean said. "Right?"

"Let's hope," Sam said. 

——

"I'm losing my mind just sitting here," Emily said, pacing back and forth across the room. 

"You mean pacing," JJ said, rubbing her eyes. 

"Sitting. Pacing. I don't care which," Emily said. "I'm losing my mind just doing nothing and waiting for the call."

"Emily. Sit. Relax," JJ said, Emily sitting next to her and JJ grabbing her hand. "Reid and Hotch are gonna be fine."

"Why? Because the psychopaths who believe in monsters told us that?" Emily asked, half laughing. 

"That," JJ said with a smile. "And the fact that it's Reid and Hotch. Even though Reid is...is Reid, he has Hotch looking out for him. Hotch won't let anything bad happen to that kid."

Emily rubbed her eyes and leaned back against the chair. She heard a phone ringing and sat up, everyone in the room staring at it before Rossi answered. 

"Winchester?" Rossi asked. "That you?"

"Where are Reid and Hotch?" Derek asked. 

"Check outside," Sam said before hanging up, everyone frozen for a second before splitting up in directions and running outside. 

"Reid," Derek said, having gone out the back door and now seeing Reid and Hotch in the back parking lot. 

"Reid? Are you okay?" JJ asked. 

"Hotch? You good?" Derek asked Hotch. 

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm good, Morgan," Hotch said, rubbing his eyes. 

"Reid? Reid?" JJ said. "Are you okay?"

"I am now," Reid said, Emily hugging him tightly. "You're cutting off my air supply a little bit, Emily. Can you maybe let go?"

"Sorry," Emily said before JJ hugged Reid. "Just glad you're back safe."

"We're glad to be back too," Reid said with a smile.


End file.
